Changing Destiny's Will
by Demure' Fortuna
Summary: Sora's been on the dumps ever since Aki left. Meanwhile all sorts of strange shenanigans have been happening. More importantly, who is this man who knows so much about Sora Aoi? And why is he continuously following him? Could he be a killer, a rapist… or another force? AkiXSora, Omniscient OC.
1. Lost Lifeline

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Whew, this is my first Aki Sora fic so excuse the shitty quality. I just finished reading the whole manga and it was awesome.

* * *

><p><em>"We have to part ways. It's for the better."<em>

At the sound of that phrase, Aki stared blankly at her younger brother. Sora couldn't keep a straight face, knowing either choice would hurt him and her. The brown-haired lady turned around to see Sora's face, her hair gently moving with the wind. The young blonde stared blankly at his sister's eyes. He saw that Aki looked really hurt, yet happy at the same time. "Sora-kun. Thank you." she uttered a small yet comfortable grin. She walked up to Sora slowly and embraced him. The young lad's eyes could no longer contain itself and overflowed with his tears. As much as he wanted to be strong, he couldn't. He wrapped his thin arms around his sister. "A-Aki-neechan, what I want is your future to be good. If I stayed with you, we would end up like mom and 'dad'. I really do think of that. But don't think of it the wrong way; I love you and that's why I want the best for you, Aki-neechan." his speech was muffled by his cries. His heart was nearly broken from all these events.

Aki let go of her brother/lover and turned her back. "Sora-kun. We really should stop seeing each other. Because if we do, none of us will be set free." as she uttered these words, Sora's eyes widened.

Okay, NOW his heart is broken.

Sora lowered his head and wiped the tears off his face. Despite those words ripping out his heart shred by shred, he had to accept or they will suffer even more in the future. Aki raised Sora's head and smiled lightly. "Do you remember the Red Thread of Fate?" she asked. Sora smiled a bit and answered.

"Yes... I remember Chapter 13 of the manga."

Aki looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"I said yes."

Aki huffed and looked up the sky. Sora held his incest-lover's hand and joined her in her sky gaze. "We did it afterwards. The red string never broke... yet here we are and our shattered relationship." he uttered, only to have a sharp slap across his face. Sora never had time to grab his cheek in pain since Aki added a kiss to the lip for insolence. The young blonde never expected a kiss but had to roll with it. He swirled his tongue around Aki's, who licked back. After both siblings let go, Aki pouted and berated him.

With that she turned around and ran away. Sora tried to give chase but tripped on a rock and landed on his face. After getting up, Aki was no longer in sight. His heart crumpled and his scrotum clenched. He let out a loud shriek of despair and cried on the ground. All of a sudden, the clouds started to darken and raindrops fell, as if to point out his suffering. He walked to the old playground with his eyes bloodshot from crying. Sora didn't bother to go back home, nor head out to eat. He has finally decided to die from slow starvation.

"It's no use anymore... ha ha."

Poor little Sora's been so heartbroken he's starting to go insane. Luckily his tears have prevented another generation of Yuno Gasai. "He he he... Goddess Fortuna is so cruel. Maybe... maybe this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe Aki-neechan and I should engage in this relationship, but still..."

The rain continued to fall. Sora didn't bother to stay in a shade. He's asking to die.

"It already happened."

Soon, an umbrella came to shield him from the rain. Sora looked up only to see a brown hair and a red scarf wrapped around from his neck up to his mouth. He had a samurai-esque hairstyle.

"Little boy what are you doing here?"

"I'm 16."

"My apologies. But really, why are you out here in a playground in the middle of a rain?" the man asked him. Sora didn't reply at him and just lowered his head as a response. The man sat on the swing next to him and mounted his large umbrella on the ground, shielding both of them from the falling raindrops. He stares at Sora with a look of concern. "I see you're trying to rain yourself to death." he guessed. The small teenager sighed and nodded. "I guess you can say that."

The mysterious man let out his hand and caught a few raindrops before splashing it to Sora's face. He wiped it off before hearing the man's sermon. "Such a young child like you willing to throw your life away. Is it because of family? Lover? Friends? Impending apocalypse that will annihilate all of mankind and the whole planet as we know it?"

"..."

"Child, may I know your name?" the man asked. Sora looked at the weird man and answered:

"... S-Sora Aoi." he muttered weakly before coughing. The man took off his scarf and wiped the boy's face. "Evan. Whoa easy there, Sora. You shouldn't be here in the first pla- Oh god... you have high fever!" Evan placed the back of his hand on Soras neck before carrying him and his umbrella. He asked Sora for directions towards the hospital.

During the trip on Evan's arms, Sora was thinking about the time he was hiding on the gym, desperately waiting for Aki to come. Luckily she did. Despite what he believed that his nee-chan will always be there for him, sadly this time wasn't such a good luck. "... Aki-neechan..." he mumbled while looking at the sky. The raindrops just fell like they always do. Out of every drop that hits his face he remembers Aki.

"Child, it looks like you're awake." Evan said.

Sora nodded in response. Soon he was looking at the door of the Aoi residence's house. Evan decided to place him down, leaving Sora to walk his way to the door. He rang the bell and decided to call his companion for a meal but as he turned around...  
>Evan was gone.<p>

"... Who was that man?" this question repeatedly rang in Sora's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hahaha, so how was my first Aki Sora fanfic so far? Review please! Also, I dunno Sora's age so let's assume it's 16. Please tell me if you know.


	2. Another Soul

Sora lied in his bed that evening.

His mother had grounded him for the week for catching a cold, running away, attempting suicide and getting his leather jacket wet. That shit's dry-clean only. This day had been a roller coaster of emotions for him. He lost Aki, then he met Evan. He doesn't even know what goes on in reality anymore. He was about to snap, until he set his sight of a photo of Aki.

His madness instantly disintegrated, and was replaced by hope.

"I want... to live... for Aki-neechan."

He muttered those words softly, knowing that his death would only cause Aki unbearable pain. He reached out his hand and aimed at the stars above. "Someday Aki-neechan, you and I will be together again. For now, all I have to do is better my own life." he uttered a weak smile, and pulled out a photo album.

He stared at the pages, mostly the ones with himself and Aki in them. Some of them was Aki in a uniform, himself in a cat suit (courtesy of Nami, no less) and the two of them wearing a kimono.

Sora reached his hand down his pants, remembering the sex they had after receiving the red string of fate. His face was now a deep crimson as he began pleasing himself at the thought.

"Aki-n... eech... an..."

Oh how he missed Aki. He missed her presence, scent and touch. He missed the soothing, yet seductive voice that cooed in his ear. He missed the back of her womb that he used to pound really really rough. Upon thinking about the times he released deep in her mouth, he climaxed in his pants, coating his own right hand in cream and staining his pajama pants. Immediately, his chest was filled with guilt.

Sora just released after thinking about Aki. He felt like a total whore for that act alone.

The following day, the twins had left for school. Nami had separated with him after seeing her lesbian lover Kana. Now it was just Sora alone.

"Aw no!"

He realized that he left his scarf at the old playground. Apparently he dropped it after the mysterious fellow carried him back home. He ran towards the playground's direction to retreive his neckwear. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing a few men cornering a young schoolmate against a wall.

He had to two options:

Either play dumb and pretend her never saw anything.

Or play hero and get himself beaten up.

Or the man he met yesterday would arrive right behind him.

"Oh my." Evan, who had just appeared, pat Sora's head. "You're going to be late for your first period." he uttered a weak smile at the young child, who panicked. "Evan-sama, we have to help her." Sora pointed to the girl, whose purse was now being pulled by one of the men. "I'll call the cops."

"Aww Sora that's adorable, you think they're a threat." Evan smiled and pat his head again, before walking towards the men. Sora reached out to stop him but to no avail. Immediately the hecklers noticed him walking towards them. "Eh-erm, please let go of one of my students. She has a class to attend to."

"And who the hell are you?" asked a blonde man with a red shirt.

"I'm the guidance counselor of our school. Now let that little girl go, and her purse."

"Hold on a minute, there's five of us armed against one of you. We can just mug you, y'know." another man added.

"Very cure. Now are you letting that girl go or do I have to break all your bones? Or maybe send you into a comatose state?" Evan went closer, yet that smile on his face never seemed to fade. His smile became more disturbing than encouraging.

"Evan-sama! Don't do it! They'll kill you!" Sora yelled from afar.

The red shirt blonde swung his iron pipe at Evan, only for him to catch it with the back of his palm. He raised his other hand and launched his back palm across the offender's cheek, sending him flying into a wall.

"As I was saying... LET. HER. GO." warned the mysterious man, still smiling.

One can either question whether he's just stoic... or insane.

Two of them drew out a knife and a machete respectively and ran towards Evan. He smacked the weapons away from the hands and flicked their noses. Surprisingly, blood flowed from their nostrils before passing out. The remaining two grabbed the little girl's purse and ran off.

Evan bent over and picked up rocks on the ground. He tossed both of them into the air, and seconds later, it came raining towards the thieves like a hailstorm. Some of them nailed the two in the skull, sending them into dreamland.

Sora just stared at him in shock, awe and fear all at the same time.

The little girl picked up her purse and bowed. "T-thank you Evan-sama."

"How about you come with us, little one? Don't worry, I'll bail you both out from being late."

"Yes please." the little girl nodded and stayed behind Evan the whole time.

At school, Sora was now on his first class. Nami and Kana were now running towards him, with the former really worried. He pulled Sora into a deep embrace, which mostly consisted of her bosom squashing against his face. "Oh Sora you're alright! Are you hurt? Wounded? Injured? Dead? Oh goodness you had me so worried."

"Can't... breath..."

"I heard from Shiki-san that you were both saved by Evan-sama. Wow, not even a week and already that guy's already had an achievement. Pretty cool, right Sora? Sora, Sora—oh crap Kana you're strangling him!"

Kana immediately let go of Sora after seeing his face turn blue from oxygen deprivation. She scratched her head in shame and rubbed his back. "Sorry about that Sora-kun. I was just a bit too worried."

The small blonde boy coughed and hacked before finally regaining his composure. He sat back on his chair and thought deeply to himself.

_"__Okay let me get this straight. First Aki-neechan leaves me, then Evan-sama appears. The very next day he almost kills 5 armed men. I'm 16 years old, Aki is 20._

_20/16= 3.3, which is the estimated joy I had left yesterday._

_Evan-sama appeared to me yesterday which is January 16._

_16+(5x3.3) ="_

**"****AAAAUUUUGH! I CAN'T DECIPHER!"**

"Is there something wrong, Sora-chan?" asked Nami.

"Nothing. I-it's just, all these strange events have been happening ever since Aki-neechan left."

"What strange events?"

"Everything."


End file.
